


Let's just think of this as a holiday

by simbagos



Category: The Invisible Library - Genevieve Cogman
Genre: Invisible Library Ship Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbagos/pseuds/simbagos
Summary: Irene and Kai are sent on an embassy mission to Mexico, where they get a Fae to join the dragon-fae truce, but they can also consider it as a holiday.Set after The Secret Chapter, it contains spoilers up to this book.This is part of The Invisible Library Ship Week.Enjoy!! <3
Relationships: Irene/Kai (The Invisible Library)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Let's just think of this as a holiday

Kai and Irene were casually sitting in Mexico City’s airport lounge, waiting for their next flight to a small city on the Pacific Coast. They had already spent a day travelling because unfortunately, the Library’s traverse to this world was in the Abbey Library of Saint Gall in Switzerland.  
  
Irene looked over at Kai and as usual, he was brooding. She was doing her fair share too, after all this _was_ going to be their last mission together, just the two. Because in a week, Silver’s niece was going to be working with them.  
  
This was supposedly a simple embassy mission: they were getting a notorious Fae to sign up the dragon-fae truce. Sterrington had pre-arranged everything, the only thing left to do was to go to his secret lair and get him to sign the papers. Besides, Kai and Irene were to be the only witnesses; with Sterrington off doing something for the Cardinal and there being no real interest in sending somebody to accompany them. That didn’t bother them. After all, they could consider this their last getaway, a sort of vacation from their usual hectic schedule.  
  
“Irene” Kai’s delicate voice snapped Irene back into reality. “Can we trust that El Diablo does not want to harm us? I mean… no Fae is here with us and his name might have a lot to say about him…” he trailed off his speech waiting for her to answer. She sighed.  
  
“Sterrington did mention that El Diablo was an alias, picked solely on the fact that his name is Miguel Ángel. Anyways, El Diablo swore that he wouldn’t harm or hurt us via any means.” She smiled attempting to relieve him. “El Diablo runs the _Cartel de las Leracartes_. I believe it’s a large international drug trafficking, money laundering, and organized crime syndicate. Well, I’ll let you assume the rest of the -not so legal- activities.” Kai snorted quite loudly at that last part and Irene deliberately ignored him. “I’d say we can pretty much assume that he is a potential danger and that we most definitely do _not_ want to get on his bad side.”  
  
In retrospect, she could see why Kai was concerned. She was starting to get a little paranoid herself, but she decided to shrug it off. After all, this mission was going smoothly and she didn’t want to jinx it.  
  
“Don’t give me that face Kai, I’m no more thrilled than you are.” She let a little puff out of her nose. “Let’s just think of this as a holiday: it’s an easy and straightforward mission, lovely place, probably great food, and just the two of us” Kai raised an eyebrow, and just when he was about to say an undoubtedly sarcastic comment:  
  
“Flight A-317 to Puerto Milla please board now at gate C-41.”  
  
“Well, Kai I think that’s our cue to leave.” 

…

  


It was mid-afternoon by the time they arrived at Puerto Milla’s airport. It was _hellishly_ hot, about 36·C with an 85% humidity. Needless to say, Kai and Irene, who came from gloomy, cold London, felt like rotisserie chicken: hot and very sweaty.  
  
For Irene, it was very important to go over the details of the mission one last time. She always liked to be prepared. It made her think logically, feel safer and more confident, especially when she brought Kai with her. Although technically she wasn’t his mentor anymore, she still felt guilty when she got him into trouble.  
  
They got into a taxi and switched to Chinese to not be overheard. They were in world A-118 by the Library classification, which meant that there was advanced technology but no magic. In fact, it was a pretty standard 21st Century world with the US, China, and the European Union being the main potencies. But one thing that set it apart from the rest, was that there were still important social issues such as extreme poverty, lack of education, racism, misogyny, climate change, human trafficking, etc… The list was unfortunately too large to remember. Irene sighed and could only hope that things would get better for these humans and their surroundings.  
  
“This part of Mexico is ‘controlled’ by El Diablo’s cartel, which means that it is relatively safe territory because it isn’t disputed by other gangs or the Government.” Irene briefly paused. “However, dealing with Fae whose chosen archetype is a drug lord is never danger-free.” Kai nodded in agreement. “Essentially we must be careful, but Coppelia said we shouldn’t worry too much and just enjoy our time here. She was the one who suggested this be our one of a kind holiday.”  
  
“Well, I guess if Madame Coppelia _insists_ on us having a good time, there is no reason to disobey her.” He had a cheeky smile drawn on his divinely sculptured face. The kind that said: this will be… intriguing. It was followed by a wink.  
  
Irene simply rolled her eyes. 

…

The ride to their hotel was about an hour and a half. Kai and Irene were maintaining casual conversation -occasionally talking to the driver- but above all, they were admiring the scenery. Fields upon fields of agave, hundreds upon thousands of lively plants. A mix between perfectly balanced oranges, greens, blues, and yellows that is hard to describe except if you’ve been there.  
  
Mountains and plains and lakes all within range of sight.  
  
A true bliss for the eyes. The freshness and the heat of driving around, the magnificent odours of agriculture and honey, the sound of crickets and birds chanting around.  
  
Tranquility ran across you like a shiver.  
  
Admiring the beauty of the lands through all your senses was truly an overwhelmingly relaxing experience, one you never grew tired of.  
  
When the taxi finally pulled up to the front of the hotel, one could instantly tell the views were to be splendid. Kai and Irene checked their watches and grinned. They could see that they’d have enough time before supper to explore the place.

...

After Kai and Irene freshened themselves, they visited the premises. The hotel was far, far away from society and surprisingly empty, no doubt a great place to conduct illicit activities.  
  
Irene shuddered at the thought of being found 3 weeks later, dead in the middle of the Pacific. _No, remember he will not hurt either of us. We’re here on strictly diplomatic terms. Now Irene, don’t start looking for problems where there aren’t any -at least not any immediate ones_.  
  
And once both Kai and Irene got past the thought of being murdered, they actually enjoyed the place.  
  
It was huge and built in a bungalow sort of way. With various casitas all around, one big sitting zone, one for dancing, another for playing billiard, etc. All areas were in the open air and had great views of the sea. It was honestly a stunning place.  
  
_I wonder what this place is to El Diablo, maybe a stakeout? a retreat? even his own private hotel?_ Irene couldn’t wait to find out more. But alas, it was definitely not her place to be asking such questions. 

…

El Diablo, his wife Margarita, Irene, and Kai were all sat around a table with stunning views of the sunset. During the meal, the four of them kept a polite conversation, occasionally turning friendly before drifting back to polite.  
  
Irene was in fact enjoying herself very much, discussing literature with Margarita, and listening to El Diablo talk about his job. She could also tell that Kai was being -genuinely- friendly. She was so proud of how he could share such moments with Fae.  
  
El Diablo’s chosen archetype was quite obvious, almost too much, but that meant that he was very powerful.  
  
Irene knew what being a drug kingpin meant, what it implied. Nevertheless, whilst discussing his exploits (Fae could never turn down the chance of talking about themselves), El Diablo spared the gruesome details and instead focused on all the good he did. And indeed, the walls were full of pictures of him opening hospitals and schools, getting electricity and running water to the more remote communities, helping defenseless children, and many other images.  
  
_Right, so this place has to be some sort of retreat of his._  
  
Irene was not one to judge him for his morals -she couldn’t at all be described as an angel. However, she did respect him for his charity actions and goodwill. The man was ambitious, with questionable methods, but he wasn’t bad or evil-hearted just… interesting. 

…

After an incredibly good supper: a tortilla soup known as _sopa azteca_ , some coconut shrimp with tamarind sauce ( _camarones al coco con salsa de tamarindo_ ), and a cup of very strong, bitter chocolate. The drug lord, Kai, and Irene got to signing papers. With everything having been dealt with in advance, the process went fluidly and rapidly. And while shaking everyone’s hands, Kai said in a very diplomatic tone:  
  
“Thank you for signing the dragon-fae truce, your addition to it will be taken into account by all three factions”  
  
“Thanks a lot to both of you.” He paused briefly to nod at them. “Now, if you will excuse me, Margarita and I have got somewhere to be. Don’t worry, I’ve organized transport for both of you back to Switzerland for tomorrow after lunch. Everything has been taken care of, and there is no obligation on Margarita’s or my part. In the meantime, please do take advantage of the accommodations, I have booked the entire hotel so it will only be the two of you -and the staff. It _has_ been a real pleasure doing business with you, and I hope we’ll be able to see each other soon.”  
  
And just like that, El Diablo and Margarita left. 

It was still quite early, only nine o’clock, so Irene and Kai both decided to visit the swimming pool which had caught their attention.

They were in the pool all alone, just the two of them, only their heavy breaths, the moonlight to illuminate, and the distant storm. They were looking at each other intently, examining every single of their counterparts' features as to not forget them. Then, without a warning, Irene swam away with a grin on her face. _She really has got the elegance of a seahorse_ , Kai thought to himself while Irene was swirling around in the vast pool. _And not just any, but the leafy seadragon_ , Kai snorted after realising the irony of the statement.  
  
Both of them could hear the thunder growing louder and louder. So, Kai commanded the water to bring her to him, and then he started -what could only be described as- a water ballet. The livid liquid was dancing and twirling around with no real purpose but it all somehow made sense. Irene was amazed, she had seen him use his powers before, yet never so publicly or at this scale. She couldn’t help but gaze at the spectacle in front of her.  
  
“Kai, this is truly incredible”  
  
“And it’s just for you”, she blushed slightly. _Damn_ , how was she getting distracted so easily and by such frivolity? _Oh well, it’s not every day I get a private performance from a dragon prince’s elemental affinity_.  
  
Kai continued this for a while, until stopping when some clouds covered their main source of light. He looked at her, and just smiled the sweetest smile, and conveyed the most precious kindness and admiration. Irene couldn’t help but return this small, meaningful gesture with equal enthusiasm.  
  
They stared into each other's eyes, feeling the current charging between them. And then, as lightning hit nearby, they were struck by their own electric embrace. It was long and passionate and ardent, though still candy-like. They felt each other's energy rushing through, reaching the very extremities of their limbs, heating and warming them. But that kiss made them want more and more, so they continued for quite some time, attempting to satisfy that fervour. It was like if their bodies had brightened via their electric shock, keeping them luminescent for hours to come. And, after their lips parted, they continued to stare into each other while panting ever so lightly, then, Irene forced herself to say:  
  
“Let’s head back to our rooms, it’s getting late”  
  
“And then?”  
  
“Then we’ll see” 

…

The next day, during a delicious breakfast, both diplomats decided to go to the beach.  
While there, Irene opted on reading a book and Kai obviously got into the sea.  
  
Irene felt a certain sense of relief, of freedom, of safety. After all, this world was a relative haven (well not exactly the area they were in, but surely as tourists, nothing bad would happen?), and although it was high chaos it wasn’t enough to bother Kai.  
  
She looked up from her book towards the ocean, and Kai playing -yes, playing does seem like the appropriate word- with the water like a little kid in the bathtub. Enjoying every moment with delicacy and looking more alive than he had since the whole Nemo affair. Surprisingly, his happiness made her even happier.  
  
This was a fairly new sensation for her, one that she was still learning and adapting herself to, one which left her hopelessly compromised; though Irene really did enjoy feeling that way, especially in moments like these. 

She could see little crabs running around. Gravity doing its job on the coconuts, black sand covering and warming her feet (Irene suffered continuously from cold feet). The ocean’s peculiar scent wrapped her completely, leading to a moment of self-indulgence and appreciation.  
  
After that, she emerged herself back into the magical world written in front of her. 

…

Irene let herself be spoiled by Kai the whole way back to the Library traverse. It was, after all, the end of an era.  
  
_In the last year, how many times have I thought that?_ Irene reflected dryly. _My life is in constant movement, twisting and turning like an old alley-way.  
I’ll just have to learn to live with it._  
  
And with that thought in mind, Irene created a connection with the Library, opened the door, let Kai through and entered. 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise if the characters are out of character and for the change in tone in the middle.  
> The places are inspired by my visits to the area but the names are invented (a play on words). In addition, the cartel does not exist nor does El Diablo (at least not that I am aware of).  
> If you've got any suggestions I'm all ears!  
> Thank you.


End file.
